Interview with Lucy Heartfilia!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Hey guys, it's me again! Your favourite reporter, Sakura! Today, I'm going to be doing an interview with Fairy Tail's favourite (and only) Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia ! :D {Lucy Heartfilia x Reader (?)}


_**Interview with Lucy Heartfilia!**_

**Summary: **Hey guys, it's me again! Your favourite reporter, Sakura! Today, I'm going to be doing an interview with Fairy Tail's favourite (and only) Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia~! :D {Lucy Heartfilia x Reader (?)}

**Pairing(s): **Lucy Heartfilia x Reader (?)

**Genre: **Humour / Parody

**Ratings: **T - Honestly dunno why :D

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Weekly Magazine!_**

**(Issue #24)**

**TOP STORIES**

**Our reporter, Sakura, is having an interview with Lucy Heartfilia~! :D**

**Want to know lot's of things about her? READ THE REPORT NOW!**

**(Page no. 13)**

**GAJEEL REDFOX AND LEVY MCGARDEN'S SECRET DATE!**

**Yesterday at 9 : 45pm, Fairy Tail's Solid Script Mage (Levy McGarden)**

**and The Iron Dragon Slayer (Gajeel Redfox) were both caught yesterday**

**in the resturaunt 8 - Island on a date! **

**(Page no. 21)**

* * *

Heyoo my lovlies~! Today I got another interview today with Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia! :D

Want to see the interview? Then ...

_**TURN TO THE NEXT PAGE! :D**_

* * *

**Sakura: ***Sips green tea* Hey Lucy! xD

**Lucy: **Hi Sakura :)

**Sakura: **Before we start, I would like to thank you for giving up some of your time for this interview.

**Lucy: **No problem! *thumbs up*

**Sakura: **Haha, OK, first question. On your "List Of Perfect Boyfriends", how come Siegrain (A.K.A Jellal) was on top of Loke?

**Lucy: **Well, he seemed like an interesting guy to me. I looked up Loke on some of the magazines and they said that he was a "playboy", so I decided to put him below Siegrain.

**Loke: **I'm not a playboy Lucy-chan! *pouts*

**Lucy: **What the hell?! What are you doing here!

**Loke: **I can pass through the gate with my own Magic, remember? *winks*

**Sakura: **O_0

**Lucy: **Go away! *Swipes key, and Loke disappears*

**Sakura: **Hahaha ...

**Lucy: **Sorry about that .. ^_^'

**Sakura: **It's OK! Alright, next question - Why do you always wear short skirts and revealing tops?

**Lucy: **... well, eerr ... *shifts around on seat*

**Sakura: **Maybe you're trying to grab the attention of someone, perhaps?

**Lucy: **N-NO! Not at all! Next question!

**Sakura: **0_o ... Alright then ... People are spreading rumours about you and Natsu love each other. Is it true?

**Lucy: **They're just shipping us together?

**Sakura: **Yeah. Your shipping name is called "NaLu".

**Lucy: **NaLu? Well, it's not true. Natsu and I just best friends and nothing more. He's a good friend and all, but just not my type. Besides, I like another person anyways ... *blushes*

**Sakura: **Oh, what was that?

**Lucy: **N-Nothing! Forget about that! :D

**Sakura: **If you could learn a different Magic, what would it be?

**Lucy: **Hhmm ... I have many to pic. I would love to learn Ice Make: It's really pretty and powerful. I would also like to learn Erza's and Wendy's Magic as well. But I'm fine with being a Celestial Mage.

**Sakura: **Cool! :D Oh yes! When I interviewed Gray, he said something about you making cookies ... ?

**Lucy: **Argh~! Damn him, I told him not to tell anybody!

**Sakura: **Eh ... ? 0_0

**Lucy: **F-Forget it! xD

**Sakura: **OK. Did you know that you were a anime - wait, forget that. Who's your most powerful Spirit?

**Lucy: **Hhmm .. *Looks at Keys* Well there's Loke, Taurus, Gemini, and ...

**Aquarius: **WHAT ABOUT ME, HUH~?!

**Sakura: ***Hides behind chair*

**Lucy: **Y-Yes, I was about to say you ... *Quivers* H-How did you get out here? I didn't summon you, plus there's no water.

**Aquarius: **I opened the Gate by myself and I came from that cup over there. *Points to Sakura's tea cup*

**Lucy: ***Glares at Sakura*

**Sakura: ** ... :/ ...

**Lucy: **Well, off you go~! *Swipes key*

**Sakura: **Well ... two more questions 1. How come your hair never grows?

**Lucy: **Eh?

**Sakura: **Well, shouldn't your hair be waist length now? I mean, it's still at your shoulders ...

**Lucy: **Well ... I have absolutely no idea ...

**Sakura: **OK, 2. Why do you always do that hairstyle?

**Lucy: **What, the side ponytail? *Looks at the ponytail*

**Sakura: **Yeah.

**Lucy: **Well, my mother started to do it for me when I was 5. I really like it as well. And when my mother d-died, I do this hairstyle in memory of her. *Smiles softly*

**Sakura: **Oh .. That's nice :)

**Gray: ***Barges in* Lucy, hurry up! We were supposed to go on a date, remember?

**Lucy: **N-NOT NOW GRAY!

**Sakura: ** ... Date? :O ...

**Lucy: **BYE~! *Grabs Gray's hand and they run out*

**Sakura: ** ... Eh? ...

**Director: **CUT!

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo~! Did you like it? xD I hope you did :) I'm gonna update my other stories so don't worry. I need to do them fast before I get another headache! :O (I keep getting lot's of headaches recently, I think I failed as a human being because of this :3)

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

_- Please read and support my other fanfictions: 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Love Lessons' and 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)'_


End file.
